Sailor Moon Drabbles
by wingedwolf1
Summary: A very creative title. Drabbles of different genres and timelines. Short and sweet.
1. National Exams

**Me: I'm back with a new story and a new outlook on life! State Exams are this week, so I'm working on something special…Sailor Moon Drabbles! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

_**AmiPOV**_

National exams. I don't know why everybody freaked out about them. To me they were just another aptitude test. To everyone else, they were evil booklets that killed them.

So simple. I breezed through the test and checked my answers. The rest of the scouts complained about our busy schedule, but I still found time to study. And soon all the teasing and name-calling I endured will pay off. I can just imagine, working in a hospital, helping children.

But for now, I'm trying to ace any quiz, test, and exam I'm handed.


	2. Back To Mau

**Me: This may not be the way Diana showed up, but I don't care. I made it somewhat funny.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon**

Two talking cats are too many. Luna was already a handful, but then Artemis showed up. The worst part is they won't shut up. I just wanted to kick them back to Mau. Every time Mina got a gig somewhere, I ended up taking care of Artemis. Since Sammy still doesn't like cats much, I have to keep them in my room. I'm just glad I'm not allergic. I swear if Rini brings home a cat, I'll ground her until she's 1,003.

The door slams shut. Speaking of things the pink-haired rabbit does to annoy me…

"Mom! Guess what! I found a new friend!" she yelled up from the bottom of the stairwell.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked, somewhat curious. She usually has a hard time making friends. Our neighborhood is full of weirdoes.

"Come down here! I want you to meet Diana!" She was really excited, nearly bouncing off the walls. I ran down the stairs to find… nobody new… until Rini pulled a lavender cat from her backpack.

"Hi! I'm Diana, I'm Rini's guardian cat." It said in a high pitched, annoying voice.

Great, just fantastic.


	3. Daddy!

**Me: I don't remember if the first thing Diana said was "Daddy!" and I don't feel like looking for the episode.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Sailor Moon.**

_**DPOV**_

I don't really like cats, but I welcomed Luna with open arms. She didn't talk to me that much, and I didn't care.

Artemis was like a little brother to me. He was always getting into trouble or needing advice.

So on that fateful day when Artemis and I were walking down the street, talking about why he shouldn't get involved romantically with humans, I was listening wholeheartedly.

Until a lanvender kitten jumped in front of us screaming "Daddy!" That just might have distracted it didn't surprise me much. What did surprise me was the cat sounded, in a sense, like Rini.

The Luna, always jumping to conclusions, took one look at the light purple kitten and blamed Artemis. She also blamed that nun for some reason, I have no idea why.

I'm really glad Rini didn't fall to the Earth and yell "Daddy!" That might have been disasterous for me.


	4. Protected

**Me: They say "Write what you know". Sadly, I didn't write what I knew. I wrote what Serena would know. And I think I did a pretty darn good job.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_**Neo-Queen Serenity POV**_

I was never really alone; guards follow me everywhere at a comfortable distance. Whenever he leaves, I just felt alone. All night the guards stand by my door, watching for spies.

Yes, as the queen of Crystal Tokyo, I get death threats quite often, and sometimes even spies. Considering how many times I'd got burned, shot at, drowned and electrocuted, death threats were no big deal to me and the scouts. But the guards and Endy were bothered by it.

But I couldn't have my way. I was now being protected like a valuable gem. It was so boring. I could no longer fight or go anywhere alone. I almost missed getting grounded back when I was 14.

Ha, yeah right. I'd rather be followed than alone and grounded.


	5. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own Sailor Moon**

_**Neo-Queen Serenity POV**_

Nightmares. I remember having them as a child. I'm sure the rest of the scouts did too. And poor Hotaru, having to relive them every time she gets reborn.

Who would have thought Rini would have the worst nightmares? Everyone knew that she was safe in the palace, and wouldn't be introduced to the horrors of being a scout until she was ready. Both the Silver and Golden crystals protected the palace, she shouldn't have nightmares. It worried me and Endy a lot.

At night we wouldn't sleep anymore. We would be kept up by Rini's whimpering and crying. I wished there was something we could do about it, but there wasn't. And that fact killed me ever so slowly.


	6. All the difference

**Yes, this one is shorter than most, but I think I got the point across, even with fewer than 100 words.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Sailor Moon**

_**HotaruPOV**_

I never had friends; I've never been to a sleepover. I know I'll only hurt them. I have this habit, a habit of hurting the ones that try to get close to me. I don't do it on purpose, and I don't even remember it.

As soon as I met Rini, I knew we couldn't be friends. She had a bright, caring personality. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I somehow hurt her. It would be a catastrophic friendship.

But she believed in me. And that made all the difference.


	7. Burning Anger

**Me: As I was re-reading this, it sounded like Rei was mad at Ami. This is not the case, people. The girl this is about is just someone in my old class. I'm glad I moved away from that horrible school. To anyone who knows me in my current school, this isn't about who you think it is. SERIOUSLY, get a life and stop flaming me. This is just how I picture Rei, cold and somewhat jealous. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_**ReiPOV**_

Hatred, burning red, ugly, evil, hatred for her. She was always first place in everything. She was the lead in every play, concert, or school event.

She was talentless. Everyone adored her, except me. She made fun of my talent and my looks. She looked like a ragamuffin, and her voice was bad enough to make someone deaf.

I was far superior, but she would never get that through her thick skull.


End file.
